


Something New

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Lily lives and works at Hogwarts as the potions professor. She finds herself starting a relationship after many years of focusing on herself and her son.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flarechaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarechaser/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to flarechaser, who came up with this amazing Lily Lives!AU, in which Tonks is a non-binary lesbian.

Lily had lived with only James’ memory for a long time. The man’s honey eyes and bright, mischievous smile against dark skin. He had a power, kindness, and intelligence that once he grew into made her fall so hard. No one else could replace that, though she had tried to open her heart from time to time. But it hadn’t mattered for years. She was busy healing herself and raising her son. Giving Harry the happiest and most love filled life she could. James’ sacrifice was never in vain.

But now, Lily found herself ready. Harry only had two more years of school. Remus and Sirius has found each other once more, falling back into that easy love they shared. Though the war was building once more, the world continued to spin. 

That was how she found herself here, taking a deep breath as she stepped into the warmth of the Three Broomsticks. It was quiet and homey on the late fall evening. Looking around, Lily did not see who she was meeting. Slight panic and embarrassment quickly began to rise; she turned back to the door.

It swung open to reveal who Lily was searching for. Bright pink hair dusted with fresh snow, Tonks gave her the brightest smile. Lily felt her breath catch, her cheeks growing warm.

She was beginning to remember the feeling of hope twist her stomach. “Thank you so much for meeting me,” she managed, moving to find a table near the hearth.

“Just a meeting then?” Tonks asked, their voice twisting slightly.

“Oh no! I mean, yes, if that is all you want it to be...” Lily stopped herself. She had never stumbled like this with James. But James was known territory, even before they became friends. Tonks was something else.

“Well, it would make it awkward, as I told my boss I was off on a date,” Tonk smiled, pulling out a seat for Lily and helping her out of her coat. “The reason I couldn’t finish all that paperwork.”

Lily beamed, feeling herself relax as Tonks sat across from her. “I suspect that the only job with more paperwork than a teacher is an Auror.”

Tonks nodded, leaning back in their chair. Their hair was turning a softer pink. It stood out against their dark business robe and pants. They looked stunning and Lily was on a date with them.

She couldn’t be happier.

__________________

Harry knew something was up with him mum. It brought a smile to his face, because she had seemed lighter and happier as of late. But he still wanted to know what was going on and it was extra frustrating because they shared nearly everything with each other.

“She will tell you eventually Harry,” Hermione assured in a whisper. “You know she always does.”

Seated in the library, Harry turned to her from where he was watching his mother stare wistfully at some books a few shelves over.

“Yeah mate, do your history homework,” Ron said as he drew messy quidditch game plans on his notes. “Seems to me she is just in love, or something.”

Harry and Hermione both turned to him, before looking back at Professor Potter. Hermione’s mouth opened as though she were to argue, but it just turned into a frown. “Ron, I think you are onto something.”

Harry ducked his head, pulling his textbook close. “Merlin’s lacy linens, can we not talk about Mum’s love life?”

Ron snorted, but turned his attention to look over Hermione’s shoulder, only to get all her hair in his face. “Do your own essay Ronald.”

__________________

Tonks had invited Lily to Diagon Alley to see all the holiday lights. As soon as she apparated, Tonks reach out and took her hand in their own.

“Where are we going?” Lily asked, leaning up to kiss Tonk’s cheek. Their hair was as red as holly berries this evening.

“Nowhere and everywhere,” Tonks pulled Lily a little closer, as they entered the main strip of Diagon Alley, filled with holiday shoppers. “We can pretend we are little first years exploring all the sites. No worries about jobs or wars.”

“Let’s go to every book store,” Lily said excitedly. “When I learned I was a witch, the books were one of the first things I fell in love with.”

“My dad says it was the same for him,” Tonks smiled.

“I think my parents were just glad to have some explanation about my powers,” Lily chuckled. “They were so proud. My mum tried to read my books at times.”

Stories about her family, even her estranged sister, fell out easily around Tonks. All Lily found was stendy understanding from them. They each bought a book for the other, before Tonks paused and admired the newest brooms (“Still haven’t beat that firebolt.”). As the crowds became too much, they found themselves back at Lily’s home with mugs of firewhiskey infused hot chocolate in hand.

“Is Harry home?” Tonks asked, sitting on the plush rug in front of the fireplace.

Lily shook her head, sitting beside her. “He is staying with the Weasleys for part of the break.”

“I don’t know how Molly does it,” they said, tucking their head against Lily’s shoulder.

“I think Harry behaves better for her than he does for me,” Lily admitted. “Not that he isn’t usually a good kid. But he is an angel for Molly.”

“Just means you raised him right,” Tonks said.

“Tell that to his disaster of a bedroom,” Lily signed, wrapping an arm around Tonks’ waist. “Though that is probably just the facts of teenage boys. How many mugs does one person need?”

“You shouldn’t see my office then,” Tonks laughed. “Mugs everywhere, furniture as accessories.”

“Hmm, I think I can forgive you for this,” Lily said, watching how the firelight played across their face.

There was a long moment, it might have been hours, where they were silent. Everything was warm. Lily had never felt this much at home, even in her own house.

“Tonks,” she murmured, turning to them. Tonks lifted their head and gave her a sleepy smile.

“Yes beautiful?”

“I love you.”

__________________

Lily had thought a long time about when to tell Harry. Before she even started dating Tonks, she was thinking about it. She put it off by telling herself that she would wait to see how the first few dates went. It was an excuse though, because Lily already knew what Tonks meant to her.

One thing she knew for certain was that Harry would be the first one she told. She resisted every urge to ask for Remus for advice and stopped Harry subtlely after class.

“Do you mind having dinner in my quarters tonight?” Lily asked. “The house elves can bring something in.”

Harry smiled at her, nodding. “Of course.”

“Thank you,” Lily smiled back. “Now off to your next class.”

He dashed off, rejoining Ron and Hermione who were waiting on the stairs leading up. Lily went to her desk and took a moment to breath. Maybe it would really be that easy. No need to stress, though she knew that Harry had his own issues and romances as complex as only 16-year-olds could make them.

“Professor Potter!” the voice of the little first year had her focusing on the now.

“Excited for potions Mohammad?”

The boy beamed and climbed into his seat at a front desk, his little Hufflepuff tie askew. Lily smiled, forever glad for her job.

__________________

Harry knocked, feeling a little nervous. Since Ron’s unexpected insight, Harry had begun to believe it was true; his mother was quite enamored with someone. Harry had wondered if he should feel upset or that his mother was not being loyal to his father. But Harry knew that his dad would be happy and at peace with this. Harry found that he was the same.

His mum answered the door, still in her work robe but with a bright smile. “Hello sweetheart, come in! I have managed to find my kitchen table under all this homework to be graded.”

Harry stepped in and found himself pulled into a hug. He reached his arms around his mum and was surprised to find that he was now taller than her. It made him hold her closer. He all too often found himself feeling so old and yet still so young. Mum was the only one to ground him in reality.

“What are we having for supper?” Harry asked, pulling away.

“Breakfast for dinner,” she said, patting his hair once before turning her attention to the table. It occupied half of her quarter’s main room, with a comfy couch and large fireplace on the other side. It was as much Harry’s home as the house they shared with Uncle Remus (and now Sirius).

“Are you worried I won’t like them?” Harry asked, pulling his attention back to his mother. Breakfast for dinner was for special occasions- or when Mum had to soften the blow of something.

Mum frowned. “Who?”

“Whoever you are seeing,” Harry answered.

Her frowned deepened and she was quiet for a long moment. “How did you know? Did Hermione figure it out?”

Harry laughed, and his mother gave a chuckle. “No, Ron did actually.”

“Ron!” Mum have a sharp laugh at that, pulling out a chair to slouch into. “Maybe he should turn some of that insight inward.”

“I’ll tell him,” Harry sat next to her. Dinner appeared, but they both ignored it.

“You’re not upset that I am seeing someone?” Mum asked, resting one hand on her forehead.

Harry shook his head. “They obviously make you happy.”

Mum sighed, snagging a strawberry. “Yes. It has been a long while...”

“Dad would want you to be happy,” Harry found himself assuring.

Mum looked over at him, her green eyes sparkling. “How did I raise such a good boy?”

Harry shook his head as he smiled ruefully. “You going to tell me who you are seeing? Or do I need to guess?”

“Give me a moment, you ruined my rehearsed speech,” Mum scolded playfully. 

Harry decided to dig into the food. There were chocolate waffles after all. “Someone I know?”

“Yes.”

“Are they in the Order?”

“Yes....”

Harry pondered this. “Kingsley?”

Mum chuckled. “He is very handsome, but no.”

Nodding, he thought back to the Christmas party the Order had over the break. His mother had spent most of the night talking to... His eyes grew wide. “Tonks!?”

Mum just grinned happily in answer. “Still approve?”

Harry thought this over, chewing his waffle. “More than approve, they are awesome. Coolest step parent ever!”

Mum blushed as only a redhead could. “We have only been dating a couple of months! There have been no talks of marriage.”

Harry observed her. “But you wouldn’t mind if there were,” he concluded.

“This is not how I thought this would go,” Mum turned to the food, still blushing. “Maybe we should even the playing field and you tell me who you have a crush on...”

Harry nearly choked. “No thank you!”

__________________

Lily found Harry and Tonks sitting across from each other playing chess when she came in from shopping. The two were talking happily about quidditch. Lily paused a long moment to stand silently in the doorway. Her heart felt full.

Tonks spotted her first, standing to cross the living room and kiss her cheek. “I wanted to surprise you,” they explained. “Harry let me in.”

“I see that,” Lily smiled at her son before focusing on Tonks. “Thank you for coming.”

“There are flowers for you in the kitchen,” Harry said, half teasing, half approving.

Tonks took the bags from Lily to help her, tossing over their shoulder to Harry, “I hope you are taking notes.”

Harry’s laughter filled the house.


End file.
